Phantom Alliance
by Rakel Solveig
Summary: when two girls die and are taken to the after life, danny phantom finds them. but will personal problems and suprising finds change them?


Phantom Alliance

By: Ashley Whitney and Shannon Borrero

***Ashley wrote this chapter***

Two girls ran through the night. The taller- a brunette with hair just below her shoulders- stole a glance behind them. Her dark brown eyes widened from behind her black glasses.

"He's still following us!" she said to her friend beside her. Her friend's shoulder length brown hair flowed with the wind, the blonde tips not visible in the darkness. She pulled her blue and black jacket closer to her, trying to avoid the cold air. She wore long black skinny jeans, blue sneakers and a black and white tee.

"Ashley, there's an alley there!" the girl pointed and the taller tugged her into it, hoping their pursuer would miss them in the dark.

No such luck. The man, clad in black, stepped towards them, blade flashing in his hand.

"Such pretty little things, eh?" he purred, scratchy voice cracking. "Not for long though." with that he lunged. The knife it his hand gleamed one moment, pure and silver. The next moment coated in scarlet.

Ashley cried out, holding a hand up to the gash in her cheek. Blood poured from the wound mixing with her frightful tears.

Shay pulled her lip back in a hiss. "get away from us, you ugly creep!" she growled.

"Such bad manners…" the man clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Guess I'll have to teach you some." the man pulled out a wooden stake from inside his jacket.

Shay's eyes widened and she uneasily took a step back.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ashley threatened, nails forming into claws.

"Be silent, bloody dog!" the man snarled, lashing out with the wooden stake. His eyes widened as he realized what he did wrong.

However, Shay didn't think it was the stake, so she leaped protectively in front of her friend. The stake drove strait through her heart, and the man smirked widely.

"SHAY! NO!" Ashley screamed, catching her friend as she fell. Her eyes widened, salty tears streaming down her cheeks, agitating her wound, as she watched the vampire girl die.

Ashley laid Shay down gently and clenched her fists.

"You killed her…" Ashley growled. Her nails changed into claws, her dark brown irises turning a harsh red. The whites of her eyes turning black. Her hair seemed to grow, reaching the middle of her back. With a feral snarl, she lunched herself at the man. She sunk her claws into the murderers arm, forcing him to drop the stake. He fumbled for the silver knife, swinging it towards her head.

The knife hit, blood spraying as the silver embedded itself in the side of the werewolf's head. The man pulled the blade out as she slashed at his face. The man growled, slamming the blade strait through her heart. The werewolf's eyes widened and she automatically reverted back to human form. She fell back, dead.

Shay woke, feeling an ache in her chest. She absentmindedly rubbed the sore spot, struggling to remember the events from before.

"Shay!' the vampire jolted, eyes springing open. She sighed, seeing it was only her werewolf friend who had pounced on her.

"Ashley, get off!" she pushed the hyperactive girl away. Realization suddenly hit her. "ASHLEY, YOU'RE GLOWING!"

Ashley nodded, her sharp, fluffy wolf ears visible on the top of her head twitched. "You are too!"

Shay looked down at her hand, frowning at the unearthly glow that erupted from her body.

"We….we died, Shay." the werewolf said solemnly, ears drooping. "We're dead."

"Ghosts." Shay whispered. Ashley nodded.

Shay looked up, taking in her friend's appearance.

Ashley now had black wolf ears sticking out of the top of her head, covered in strange red markings. A fluffy black tail with a white top poked out behind her, and her nails were longer and black. Her shoes had been discarded, and she wore a black turtleneck with elbow length sleeves. She also wore long, slightly baggy black jeans held up by a thick, black belt with a little white skull on it.

"Shay, your fangs are showing and your eyes look a bit red…" the werewolf said, shifting uncomfortably under the vampire's gaze.

"It must be a ghost thing." Shay said, feeling her pointed fangs with the tip of her tongue.

Ashley suddenly perked, ears twitching. She looked around curiously, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Shay looked around wearily as well, her now dark red eyes gleaming.

"Can't you ghosts leave me alone for once?" came a whiney sounding voice.

The werewolf whipped around, eyes flashing red.

"You ghosts should really stay in the soul society, where you belong," he continued. "All you ghosts keep getting out and I can't get any rest!"

Ashley glanced at his hand, which was glowing green. Shay noticed this as well, and her eyes closed as she went to an emo corner.

"Who are you?" Ashley stood, ears up and tail bristled. Shay sighed, frowning.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he growled.

"I'm Ashley, this is shay." the werewolf suddenly grinned, her anger vanishing at once as if it were never there.

"Danny Phantom." the silver-haired boy replied.

"What's the soul society?" Shay asked, opening her eyes. The whites of her eyes were now a pure scarlet red, and dark veins appeared under her eyes.

Danny blinked, the green glow in his hands dying away to nothing.

"How do you not know about the soul society?" he blurted, "you're ghosts!".

Realization hit him like a freight train, and he slumped slightly, looking a bit guilty.

"D-did you…d-die just now?" he asked, looking down.

Ashley bit her lip, looking back at Shay. The two nodded slowly.

"A couple of minutes ago, really." Shay murmured.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Danny looked away.

"SHAY! He's glowing too!" Ashley suddenly screeched. The ghost-boy and vampire both jolted, staring at her.

"Ashley, I can see that." Shay sighed as the wolf-girl tackled Danny.

"Can we keep him?" Ashley squealed, arms wrapped around his neck.

"No!" Danny yelped, tugging at her arm. "Let me go!" he gasped, struggling for air.

"We're not keeping him, Ash, he's a person not a pet." Shay said. Danny's hand flashed green and Ashley dropped him, a small burn visible on her forearm.

"OW…" she growled, poking at the wound.

Shay suddenly lashed out, gripping Danny's throat. Her fangs peeking out from over her lip.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Danny struggled, pulling at the vampires hand. "Don't mess with me or my friends!". Shay smirked, biting into his neck.

"Ew. Dang vampires." Ashley curled her lip in disgust as shay let go, a burn similar to the one Ashley had gotten now on her arm, too.

Danny scrambled back, breathing heavily as he brought a hand to his neck to stop the blood from continuing to pour from the wound.

His eyes narrowed, glowing green. His hand was also covered in a green glow.

"You two are going to the soul society, whether you want to or not." he growled.

"I don't think so!" Ashley purred, running up behind.

WHACK!

Danny slumped to the ground. A blue light corrupted from his stomach, and two bright hoops of light traveling up and down his body. As they went, he changed into a boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He no longer had on a black and white suit looking outfit but a mainly white red rimmed shirt with blue jeans.

Ashley let her fist drop to her side.

"Was that really necessary?" Shay frowned at Ashley, who nodded happily. "Now he's unconscious…" Ashley replied. A droplet of rain hit her on the nose.

Ashley let out a loud whine, covering her head with her hands. Her ears and tail drooped as she whimpered.

"Can you sniff out his home?" Shay asked. The wolf-girl stopped whimpering immediately and nodded. She picked him up in her arms, not seeming to be bothered with how heavy he was compared to her, and set off.

Shay followed close behind making no noise, cursing every time she slipped on the wet side walk. Each time, Ashley would laugh and speed up, the pads on the bottom of her feet useful, as she never slipped.

They reached a building and stopped there. Hanging above the door was a bright, neon, arrow shaped sign reading 'Fenton Works'. The dark sky and rain made it look even more obvious then if the weather was nicer.

Ashley then took to scaling the wall, opening a window and dumping Danny into a blue room.

Shay jumped inside, feet making no sound as she dropped onto the floor.

Ashley dropped the boy into a chair after lifting him from the ground, and curled up on the end of the bed.

Shay let out a small sigh, placing Danny on his own bed and pushing Ashley off. The werewolf didn't complain but just simply laid there.

After Shay did that, she then stalked, like all vampires do, over to the corner of the room. Shay slid down the wall, pressing against it carefully to see if they were being watched. Shay found, to her surprise, no one watching them.

Shay looked around one last time with her glowing red eyes. She sat and went to sleep.


End file.
